


The Bet

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, guilt-free incest, joyful incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey is home from college for the summer and her bad boy older brother is back too. They make a bet. Rey loses, or maybe she wins.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> Persimonne, what the fuck.
> 
> Third story in the Popsicles-verse, where Rey and Ben are long-lost siblings and they aren't going to let that stop them (although I wrote this one first)
> 
> [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624814) is the first story  
> [Popsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664453) is the second one

"I bet you can't hit that bottle."

Rey turned to her older brother and shot him a look. He loved her looks, because they were always, without a doubt,  _looks_. Her eyes would narrow and focus, her mouth tighten and pull into a frown. She'd place a hand on her hip, maybe lean forward, just slightly, as though she was getting ready to pounce. You know: a  _look_.

"Bet you I can," she replied, and muttered, "asshole."

"Yeah, but you love my asshole," he replied, and took enormous pleasure in how her cheeks flushed as she took aim with her rock and knocked the empty beer bottle off the old fence post. 

She grinned at him, still blushing, and he went back to the fence and set the bottle back in its place. There were other bottles laying around - they'd been playing this game all summer, drinking beer and knocking the bottles off the fence - and he set them up on the other posts, just in case.

He watched her gather rocks as he gathered the bottles. This summer had been a revelation for Kylo Ren - he still refused to let them call him by his old name, although he thought he might be getting there. He'd left home when he was fifteen, and Rey had been a baby - well, five, she'd seemed like a baby to him - and he was shocked at how grown she was when he finally came home back in May. Twenty-one years old. Drinking age. A rising senior in college - engineering major, smart as a whip, and every inch a woman.

And god, was she a woman. A tall, gorgeous, chestnut-haired hazel-eyed woman.

He sauntered back to her, pushing his long dark hair out of his face, all hips and false confidence, and she rolled her eyes as she handed him another rock. It was a chunk of pink quartz. She pointed at the bottle on the farthest fence post. 

"Bet you can't hit that one."

"Bet you I can."

"Can't."

"Okay, little sister. What do you want to bet? Do I get something special if I hit that one?" He leaned into her personal space and rolled the quartz between his palms, tongue between his teeth, and watched her squirm. Her nipples were hard under her tank top, and he wondered if she was wearing panties under her peasant skirt. 

"Yes," she finally answered, but she didn't specify.

She didn't have to. 

"That's a bet," he said, then turned around and threw the rock in a single motion. The quartz pinged against the bottle on the farthest fence post and both the bottle and the rock fell to the ground.

Rey fisted the fabric of her skirt, pulling the right side up her calf, and she swallowed.

"When are mom and dad supposed to get home?"

Kylo checked his watch. It was 3:32pm. "They left just after one, driving up to Uncle Luke's to pick up some junk, stopping by the garden store, then the grocery... they shouldn't be home for another two hours at least, longer if they decide to have dinner out."

The siblings stared at each other for a brief moment, before Rey let out a  _whoop_ of joy and sprinted towards the house, Kylo close behind her.

* * *

"Brother," Rey moaned, "brother, _please_."

They'd made it as far as the kitchen, where Kylo had lifted Rey around her middle and deposited her on the table. He was very pleased to discover that she hadn't been wearing panties after all.

Kylo didn't lift his face from where he was licking her cunt; she was sweet and musky and so juicy, he couldn't get enough of her. He wanted his face to smell like her forever. Instead of replying to her he pushed the middle finger of his right hand inside her. She was dripping with slick and it slipped right in, all the way to his last knuckle. He massaged her gently. She cried out and tried to move her hips, to meet his movements with her own, but he laughed and held his left arm across her hips more tightly.

"You lost our bet, little sister," he murmured into her swollen lips, before he gave her another strong lick that finished at her clit. "You come when I say you come, and not a moment before."

Rey cried out again, wordlessly, and as he sucked on her, Kylo took joy in the tear that slipped out the corner of her eye and made its way slowly to her ear.

"We've been doing this all summer, Rey," he said conversationally, slipping a second finger inside her slick heat. "You should know better than to make bets with me. I always win, and I  _always_ make you pay."

"I wouldn't say I'm  _losing_ ," she answered, making another valiant attempt to squirm against him. "Losing the bet is as good as winning from where I stand."

"Cheeky girl." Kylo removed his hands from her and pushed the chair back as he stood, giving her a smack on the ass for good measure. "You ready to get fucked?"

" _Oh god_ ," Rey moaned, "I can't  _believe_ you talk like that, like you're in a fucking porn or something."

"Yeah, but you love it." He pulled his cock out of his shorts and stroked it where she could see it. His cock was the one thing about him that he always knew was above average, long and thick, and when he was really turned on - like he was now, like he was every time he was getting ready to fuck his sister - the head would get round and purple. 

"I do love it," she confirmed. "I also love your cock. Get it in me, bad boy big brother, I'm gonna come on it in about thirty seconds."

Kylo pulled her to the edge of the table, held her by her thighs, and they moaned together as he pressed it into her, first the round purple head - he savored that moment,  _just the tip_ , he would have laughed if he hadn't been so close to death. She was free to wiggle all she wanted, to try desperately to get more of his cock into her, and he just stood there, holding her and watching. And oh, she was getting mad. It was glorious.

"Fuck you,  _Kylo_ , get your fucking-" but Rey didn't say more than that because then his cock was in her and she was coming on it and he was coming, too, because he  _always_ came with his sister. He couldn't help it. It was genetics, or something.

After that it only took them a few minutes to get warmed up again. They fucked across the house - the living room sofa, their father's La-Z-Boy, under the watchful eye of three generations of Skywalkers in the hallway - ending up, as they always did, in Rey's childhood bedroom. That was where Kylo fucked her ass, always gently, always with plenty of lube. Today she cried, and called him _Ben_ , and came so hard she ejaculated all over the teddy bears set up along the edge where the bed met the wall. 

"We'll clean them later," Kylo mumbled, pushing them onto the floor and wrapping himself around his sister. She was exhausted, and half asleep when she rolled over and laid a hand against his cheek.

"I'm glad you left," Rey whispered, and kissed the tip of his nose. "I missed you, growing up, wondered about you a lot, but now I'm glad you left. Just that, I'd hate to miss out on this."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He kissed her mouth, tasted her, and was surprised to feel his body respond despite the rounds of sex they'd already had. 

"You've ruined me," Kylo added, rubbing a finger against her nipple, pleased by her answering moan. "You've ruined me for other women."

"You've ruined me, too," Rey replied, reaching her hand between his legs and gripping his quickly-stiffening cock. "Ruin me some more, brother. Ruin me more."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm into sibling incest now, but only when it's Reylo, only when it's consensual, and only when they're both of age. I dunno, blame Persimonne.


End file.
